


Can't Move? Or Won't Move?

by starrypawz



Series: Sparks [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by kickassfanfic on tumblr from the statement <br/>"I'd offer you breakfast, but I think I'm too sore to move"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Move? Or Won't Move?

Tephernia lay almost sprawled over his broad chest, his body warm against hers and the rise and fall of his chest a strangely comforting sensation as was the muscled arm draped over her shoulders as she lay there with a pleasant hazy sensation drifting over her body that she wanted to have last as long as possible.

The haze also made her aware of a brief sensation at the back of her head, not quite an ache that she knew was part of something from the night before that had probably done it’s fair bit to contributing to how she felt this morning.

She felt the arm over her shoulders move, calloused fingertips drawing circles against warm skin that sent a shiver or two down her spine, she smiled briefly and propped her chin up on her hands to better look at Pierce. Her black hair uncharacteristically ruffled

He lay there one arm behind his head as he grinned at her, brown eyes half lidded he spoke. His voice a low rumble still full of sleep and a slight chuckle forming at the end.   
“Morning Spike”

He stretched slowly and Tephernia felt how his body tensed up under hers, she reached out her fingers trailing through the dark brown hair of his beard.

“Good night?” She piped up, tilting her head to the side.

“Yeah…” He reached out to trail a ruddy hand against the pale skin of her cheek, the brush of calloused fingers making her skin prickle.

“Sure it’s not just that talking?” She gestured to the now very much empty flask next to the bed.   
“What this?” He smirked picking the flask up and holding it aloft, almost carelessly, “Nah…” His expression took on a almost devious turn, “Gotta admit though…” His voice low, “You drinking this naked was something…”

“Oh?” She was aware of warmth prickling in her cheeks brought on by his voice and the way his gaze met hers as some memories of the previous night started to creep through her mind.

“Yeah… you should do that more often, and you hold your drink better than some of my old squad-mates” He bit off a chuckle as he spoke.

She chuckled softly, “I’ll keep that in mind…” Her mind not awake enough yet to make a more snarky comment but was enough to remind her of just some of what happened the night before which was sending a warm, pleasant sensation through her (although some of that might have been the whiskey) as she moved herself, nestling into his side, feeling an muscular arm wrap around her.

“You’re quiet,” She propped herself up slightly her pale fingers over his chest broke the silence hanging over them it wasn’t an uncomfortable one but it just wasn’t… typical for them.(And those times there was something close to silence one of both of them had been… otherwise occupied) “I didn’t wear you out that much, did I?” She teased shifting again as she kissed one of the marks she had left on his chest over the course of the night (along with similar ones on his neck that he had ‘paid back’ with gusto) before she settled back against his side.

“I didn’t wear you out that much, did I?” She teased, grinning as she moved in closer to him.

Pierce laughed, low and rumbling in such a way the sound seemed to go right through her as he cradled her with an arm, his hand on her hip, tracing circles against it, the touch of his calloused fingertips was surprisingly gentle, but was enough to make her shiver.

The next thing she knew he’d flipped them over and was currently sprawled over her, and her mind still seemed to be processing that fact. Although he didn’t have his full weight on her, it was enough, and she sighed playfully as she made an attempt to shove his shoulder to little avail.

“See, totally wiped me out,” He grinned playfully.

“C'mon,” She sighed although there was a chuckle as she tried to give him another shove, “Get up,”

She sighed, although it changed into a gasp as she felt the brush of scruff against her skin as he nuzzled at her neck, mouthing over one of the marks he’d left on her neck, making his way down to that spot where her shoulder and neck met as she felt him kissing hard enough there’d probably be another mark before long.

Pierce laughed breathlessly, “Can’t,” baring his weight down slightly as he felt her trying to tuck her legs up as an attempt to push him off, “Move,” he sighed against her neck kissing between words.

Tephernia smirked, “Can’t be _that_ tired, your mouth is still going,”

She felt him smile against her neck, and when he spoke his voice was low and dark, “My mouth can go above and beyond the call of duty if necessary… _gladly_ might I add,” as he kissed at that spot just under her ear that he knew tended to make her writhe.

It did, but she was also in the process of pushing at his shoulders, his chest trying to somehow persuade him to move, even if she knew it wouldn’t really work and was chuckling as she did so.

“Told you, exhausted, can’t move,” He mock-sighed, not budging despite Tephernia’s attempts to move from under him. “See?”

She sighed rolling her eyes, “Oh dear….” whilst her hands slipped over his shoulders, her fingers digging into the muscle of his backs her fingers soft against areas of scarred skin as she worked her way down to his backside.

“I know? Shame, might have to stay like this all morn–” Tephernia laughed at the almost uncharacteristic shocked expression as his brown eyes met her amber

“Something wrong?” She managed to keep her face straight and not break into laughter as she took a chance to give another squeeze watching as his face tensed up and a low sound rumbled from his throat.

“That, Spike, is down right _underhanded,_ ” Feigning shock in his voice although she hadn’t managed to wipe that smirk off his face.

“Well… since you won’t budge I might as well make the most of it?”


End file.
